Trapped
by LTP-girl
Summary: Mike is faced with a problematic situation, which soon leads to him calling on the assistance of Connie.


**Another light drabble. Hope y'all like *^_^***

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order _and its characters; they are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC.

Manhattan County District Attorney's Office

It was dark, cold, and there was distinct chemical smell filtering through the air, not unlike that of head cleaner.

Mike jumped when he heard the sound of squealing.

_Is that rats?_ He knew it was rats.

He didn't know what else to do. It was the last resort.

He dug into his jacket pocket, and pulled out his blackberry, before quickly fumbling with its buttons and putting it to his ear.

"ADA Rubirosa," a vibrant voice said into the receiver.

"Connie, it's Mike," he said.

"Oh hey Mike, where are you?" she asked. "You said you were going to get post-its, but that was about twenty minutes ago."

_Oh yeah, I got the post-its alright!_

Mike sighed in exasperation. "Um, Connie, I..." He paused for a moment, staring down at the floor, searching for the right words to say. He wasn't sure how to explain this one, but he gave it a try. "I went to the supply cupboard, and I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You what Mike?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I-I... I've locked myself in," he managed to say, his words hesitant.

"What? You locked yourself in the supply cupboard?" she repeated in disbelief, and about three people turned around, having heard her outrage. She lowered her voice. "How did you manage that?"

"The door closed behind me. The knob on the inside of the door is broken, and I can't get out."

"I thought maintenance was going to fix that."

"Well, _they were_."

"Don't worry Mike, I'll get you out," she reassured him, and he couldn't help but hear a slight chuckle in her voice on the other end of the line. She stood from her seat and made her way down the broadened linoleum hallway of the DA's Office.

Mike waited for Connie to come to his rescue, taking a seat on a box full of paper and vanilla folders. He felt so foolish. How many other ADA's locked themselves in the supply cupboard that week? At least he had now discovered a good way to make the new intern from Victim's Services disappear for a while. Rose had been following him around like a lovesick puppy ever since he offered to assist her using the photocopier, much to his dismay, having found her attention in recent weeks to be a distraction more than anything else. He would be asking _her_ to retrieve stationary from the supply cupboard on a more regular basis from now on, with the hope that she would lock herself in, just as he did.

_It would certainly make the office a lot quieter, _he thought slyly to himself, tired of listening to her whining little voice.

He heard Connie's heels clicking along the floor, getting closer and closer. He stood from the box, relief washing over him.

The sound of her footsteps stopped outside the door.

The door then swung open, with light filtering through.

Connie peeped her head around the open door. "Hey Mike, having fun?" she joked, widening the opening to let him out.

Mike stepped out of the small doorway. "Thank you, Connie," he said, sounding both relieved and embarrassed.

"No problem," she said with a laugh. "You certainly won't be doing that again! Looks like the prosecutor became the prisoner for a moment there."

"Oh, ha, ha," he grumbled sardonically. He looked away from her, feeling his cheeks burning. He turned to make his way back to his office.

Connie's eyes softened, as she placed a gentle hand on his arm to stop him, sensing his discouragement. "Mike, there's no need to feel embarrassed," she said sincerely.

Mike turned around to face her, her warm brown eyes meeting his solemn blue ones.

She continued to rub her hand up and down his arm in a comforting gesture, attempting to console his wounded pride. "It was an honest mistake. That could have happened to anyone," she continued. "Besides, it's maintenance's fault for not doing their job."

Mike forced a small smile, feeling himself drowning in her compassionate gaze. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied. "Just one thing Connie..." His expression turned slightly bashful, his mouth turning up in a wry smile, like that of a little boy.

She glanced up at him gently, her eyes searching. She felt her heart melting. She found him so endearing when he was like this. "What Mike?"

"Just..just... don't tell anyone."

She smiled at him teasingly. "Who? Me?" she questioned sarcastically. "Don't worry Mike. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Connie," he replied gratefully.

"You know, I think we had better put up a sign up on the supply cupboard door, before somebody else in this office locks themselves in," she suggested.

"You know, I think that's a really good idea," he agreed.

Mike and Connie entered the cupboard to retrieve some cardboard and markers to make the sign.

"Hey Mike, where are the whiteboard markers?"

"They're on a shelf right up the back. I saw them when I was searching for the post-its."

She made her way towards the end of the supply cupboard where Mike had directed her. She located the markers beneath a heavy box full of staplers. She attempted removing the box to free them, but found that it was too heavy for her to lift.

Mike followed closely behind to assist her.

A breeze from the air conditioning caused the door of the supply cupboard to suddenly slam shut.

They froze in response to the sound, the small space now seeming a lot dimmer.

"Oh no, the door just closed again!" Mike cried out in annoyance.

Connie rushed to the door, frantically turning the knob.

"The door won't open. We're locked in," she exclaimed in panic.

"There's only one thing for it, Connie," Mike said to her. "I'll have to call Jack." He dug his hand into his jacket once again, reaching for his blackberry.

Her anxious expression transformed into a mischievous grin. She advanced slowly towards him.

She noticed how incredibly attractive he looked in the dim light. The way the shadows moved over his figure in the darkened room gave him a slightly maverick look. A temptation she couldn't resist.

She looked at him longingly, her avid brown eyes full of fire. "I've got a better idea," she said huskily, letting her hand wander to his belt buckle.

"Oh yeah, what?" His eyes quickly glanced down, feeling her hands at the top of his pants, shocked to see what she was doing. He looked back up at her, his expression puzzled. He gawked at her in silence for a moment, trying to form his words, his mouth open in bewilderment. "Con-Connie, what are you doing?"

She wrapped his tie around her hand, and she pulled him closer towards her, causing their lips to lightly graze. They could feel each others' breath on their faces.

Connie pushed him against a rack full of ink cartridges. A couple of the cartridges fell from the rack with the impact of Mike's weight, tumbling to the floor with a loud crash. Their delicate casings would have been broken for sure, but Connie didn't seem to care. She persisted unrelentingly, pinning him to the rack, crushing his lips with hers.

His eyes fluttered closed as he felt every drop of blood in his body flow to his groin. He returned the gesture hungrily, his lips trailing down her neck, until he reached her collarbone, where he attempted unbuttoning her shirt with his teeth. He slid his hands along the outside of her toned thighs, which were now wrapped around his waist.

Oh yes, he liked this _better idea_ of hers.

The end.

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-D**


End file.
